


MakoRin MiniFics

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of MakoRin minific/drabble prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: Reminder that Rin is younger than Makoto and he is still a horny teenage boy._

 

"Is my little Rinrin feeling impatient today?"  Rin glared down at the seemingly innocent face of the teen whose hips he was straddling.

"I’m not little and I told you not to call me Rinrin."  A warm hand slipped under his shirt and wrapped itself in the fabric tugging him forward until his nose hovered just above Makoto’s.

"But you are mine."  He couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the words.  Or the whine that slipped from his lips when Makoto slid out from under him and off the bed.  "I’ll wait outside for you.  Don’t be too long or we’ll be late for the movie."  The hint of a smirk on the larger teen’s face as he shut the door behind him was enough to make Rin groan.

"Damn tease."  He loved Makoto more than he ever thought possible.  But some days he hated him too.

* * *

_Prompt: Mako feels awkward when Rin unintentionally uses a pouty "little brother" tone of voice_

That single word should not have caused a tendril of awareness to creep into Makoto’s stomach.  But it did.  His name drawn into such an obvious pouting tone should not have made a tongue of heat lick its way through his gut into his chest.  But it did.  He had heard that exact tone used on his name hundreds and thousands of times.  It was a little brother little sister tone.  One that was designed to worm its way under your skin and crumble your defenses.  But no matter how many times he heard Ren or Ran use his name like that it didn’t waver him the way it did when Rin used it.

The red-haired teen wielded his name like a knife to cut into the very center of his being and drag out every instinct one should definitely not have towards a younger sibling.  He bit the inside of his lip when Rin rolled onto his back on the floor and stared up at him.

"Makoto."  There was that drawling almost whining tone again.  His name rolled from Rin’s lips and he felt the knife of awareness cut the back of his knees and he had to sit down.  It felt awkward having the heat pooling in his stomach because of such a little brother like action.

* * *

_Prompt: Rin doesn't like it when Mako is protective & treats him like a little brother_

"Do you automatically place anyone younger than you into the position of hatchling in your mind or something?"

"Hatchling?"  Makoto blinked up at Rin in confusion, freeing a hand from the teen’s grasp to adjust his glasses from where they had been knocked askew.  It wasn’t what Rin said so much as how he said it, and Makoto knew it.  The tone of his voice.  The way his lips stayed slightly parted after speaking.  How his bangs shifted with each puff of breath.  That said more about what was in his head than the words.  "What’s got you so frustrated all of a sudden?"  Rin muttered something and he frowned.  "What was that?"

"I said I want you.  Ok?  I.  Want.  You.  But all you ever do is play mother hen and pat me on the head."  Makoto would have needed to sit down if Rin hadn’t already pushed him into the chair.  Rin wanted him?  He had been putting all of his effort into just treating Rin like a sibling because he thought that’s what Rin wanted.  Because Rin trusted him to be there for him.  Had all of Rin’s teasing and pouting and joking been so similar to his younger sibling’s that he had unwittingly placed the other teen in that role?  Had all his effort truly been focused on the wrong thing?

"Stop treating me like your little brother or something.  I want you.  As in," Rin gestured vaguely to Makoto’s entire body, "all of you."  As always it wasn’t so much what he said as how he said it and seeing the way Rin’s eyes darkened as he glanced over Mako’s body and the way he swallowed nervously before meeting Mako’s eyes told him he had indeed been focusing on the wrong thing.  He held out his hand and Rin eyed it warily, like he would take it away when Rin reached for it, and he couldn’t help his teasing tone when Rin finally took his hand.

“So you want me, huh?”

* * *

_Prompt: Rin and Mako like each other and are so oblivious to the other's thoughts they need an outsider to point it out.  Bonus points if they point it out in public in a totally offhand way_

He sighed again and the teen beside him shot him a curious glance. “What’s the problem, Matsuoka?” Rin debated not telling the captain out of spite - the bastard was still trying to get to his sister after all - but decided that maybe someone to vent to wasn’t a horrible idea.

“It’s frustrating.”

“What is?”

“And awkward.”

“You gonna share or keep being mysterious?” Mikoshiba followed Rin’s gaze and rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure he already knew where this was going. Makoto had spent this entire afternoon spoiling Rin. Buying him treats and souvenirs and tickets for the events.

“I swear he just sees me as a little brother.” And there it was. Sometimes he hated being right. Makoto grinned over to them and started back through the crowd with a handful of drinks. Mikoshiba let out an irritated breath as the other teen approached. He was only here with them by coincidence today anyway so he might as well just tell these two idiots what was right in front of them and be done with it.

“Here’s the drinks.” Mikoshiba took his and looked at Makoto while pointing to Rin.

“He wants in your pants.” He turned to Rin and pointed at Makoto. “And he wants in yours. End of discussion. Thanks for the drink, Tachibana. I’ll repay you sometime, yeah?” Rin watched in dismay as his captain walked away and realized that venting to him hadn’t been a horrible idea. It had been a disastrous one.  He was going to drown the bastard the next time he saw him.

“Rin?” Mako’s voice was rough and he had to clear his throat before continuing. “Is that, uh, true?”

“Um. How bout we don’t talk about this here?”

* * *

Rin slipped out from under the covers, gently untangling himself from Makoto, before tucking the larger man back in.  He padded out of the bedroom, absently collecting the pile of dishes from the bedside table on his way out, and into the kitchen.  Sighing as he quietly set the dishes in the sink he looked out the window at the stars.  It had been a long day and Makoto had refused to cooperate.  Who would have guessed that someone so good at taking care of others would fight against being taken care of so much.  Rin had practically had to tie Makoto to the bed to get him to stay there and it was only when he promised to stay over that night that Makoto finally agreed, sulkily, to cooperate.

"Rin?"  Makoto’s sleepy voice came from behind him and before he could turn around Makoto had his arms around Rin’s waist, chin resting heavily on his shoulder.

"Makoto you’re heavy.  And you should be in bed resting."  He had to grab the counter in front of him to counterbalance the sudden extra weight against his back.  He frowned.  Makoto still felt really warm.  "You’re sick, you know."

"But you were gone.  You promised you’d stay."  Rin sighed again.  Who would have also guessed that Makoto could be so, well, childish and clingy when he was sick.

"I was going to come back.  I just got up to use the bathroom and bring the dishes from supper out."  He turned around, expecting Makoto to back off a little, and was surprised when Makoto instead pulled him even closer.

"I won’t be able to sleep well and get better if you don’t come back."

"Just, ugh, go back to bed you big idiot.  I’ll be there in a minute."  Rin scrubbed his face with his hand as Makoto plodded back towards his bedroom.  After stopping off at the bathroom he stepped back into the bedroom.  Makoto had crawled onto the bed with his back facing the door, leaving the covers crumpled at the bottom, and was breathing deeply.  His face was flushed and when Rin pressed a hand gently against his forehead he could tell Makoto still had a slight fever.  After tugging the blankets over Makoto, Rin slipped in beside him.  "I hope you feel better in the morning."  He muttered, nestling his head into the pillow.  Makoto startled him when he reached behind himself and pulled Rin against his back.  Slipping Rin’s arm under his and wrapping his fingers around Rin’s Makoto snuggled backwards into Rin.

"If not, I don’t mind being taken care of by you."  He murmured as he drifted back to sleep, feeling Rin’s fingers tighten around his own.


	2. Chapter 2

He hates the stupid apron.  He hates the occasional dress up costumes.  He hates running him baths and cooking him supper every night.

But he loves the look of adoration that crosses Mako's face when he sees Rin in the frills and lace.  He loves the appreciative murmurs and groans when Mako slips into a warm bath and relaxes under Rin's fingers.  He loves it when Makoto looks at him like he's the only important thing in the world.

Maybe Makoto's a little weird and has some interesting kinks.  But Rin must be just as weird because he can't deny the heat that rushes through him when he slips the apron on and the way he fidgets when Mako raises an appreciative eyebrow at him.  Because he knows what's coming.

* * *

_Prompt: Cuddles_

Sometimes they didn’t even have to say anything.  It wasn’t a matter of having known each other a long time or of the trust between them or anything like that.  It was simply instinct.  Their eyes would meet and then they’d reach for each other.  They’d know in that instant what the other person needed.

Usually it was Rin who craved the comfort.  But sometimes, when the work hours got too long or his family had just left after visiting, Makoto would turn to Rin and without hesitation curl up into his side.  Neither of them ever felt the need to speak during times like this.  They just sat and recharged, intertwining limbs and mingling breaths.  Enjoying the silence of being at peace with each other.

 


End file.
